


Don't Feed the Mortician

by Momfert



Series: Bits and Pieces [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:56:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4022407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momfert/pseuds/Momfert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m imagining a scenario during the time between TEH and TSoT, when Molly just wants to make Sherlock more and more uncomfortable (because a) she can now; and b) his flustered face is too amusing).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Feed the Mortician

She was elbow deep in a corpse she’s autopsying for Lestrade and, because it was a particularly long and difficult one, she had biscuits on a side table. Everything about this case was hard enough, but then Sherlock kept swooping in and out of the room, irritated because he needed the results of the autopsy to further his investigation, and needless to say, Molly was getting increasingly annoyed.   
“If you can’t find anything else to do except for complaining, could you at least pass me a biscuit on this autopsy I’m doing for  _you.”_ She said without looking up from the body. She heard Sherlock huff in annoyance, and, not long after, the crinkle of the biscuit’s packaging. She turned to see Sherlock holding out the biscuit to her, his expression sour and not looking at her, “Put it in my mouth, will you?” she now looked at his reaction. He frowned at her, but more out of surprise.  
“You want me to… feed you?” he asked in disbelief, his hand frozen in the air.  
“Well,  _I_  can’t take it, It’d be covered in blood and guts!” She chuckled. Sherlock hesitated, before stepping slowly toward her and holding out the biscuit towards her again.  
“Can’t reach it all the way from there,” Molly said. Sherlock glared at her and took another step forward. Molly opened her mouth expectantly and waited for him to disposit the snack into it. Again after a slight hesitance, Sherlock lowered the biscuit into her mouth and Molly got hold of it with her teeth before closing her lips around it. She hadn’t meant to brush his fingers in the process, but the slight flush creeping up his neck accompanied by an awkward cough and him now pointedly avoiding her gaze, made her wonder why she hadn’t and pleased that she did. He then hastened out of the room, not returning until Molly had finished the autopsy entirely and Molly had her day made in more than one way. 


End file.
